


Dance

by christinawithav



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: What they do together is so familiar like a dance





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Insomnia had me in its grip and then this idea came.

 

***

It was a dark night, no moon or stars in the sky, but the light of the nearby buildings, and the excellent night vision he possessed, helped him see where he was going.

 

He was currently on top of an unoccupied building, practicing with his blades.

 

His brothers were patrolling other parts of the city and he enjoyed his solitude.

 

Then he felt goosebumps on his skin, he was no longer alone.

 

"You should be careful turtle," A velvety, feminine, voice told him, "You never know who will show up."

 

He turned to see a masked woman in a form fitting, silver outfit.

 

"I can handle you, Karai."

 

Her eyebrow lifted and then she did a flip and landed on the ground.

 

"Oh really Leonardo," He tried to repress a shiver at the sultry way she pronounced his name.

 

She got her own sword out and came toward him.

 

Their swords clanged together as they did battle, their circling each other was such a familiar dance.

 

Meet, do battle, flirt, retreat and repeat again another day. The dance was so familiar.

 

She disarmed him and pounced on him, taking her face mask off.

 

Her lips touched his and Leonardo willingly surrendered, being in charge was exhausting, and he enjoyed the times control was taken from him.

 

Soon the kiss ended and Karai helped Leonardo to his feet, he smiled at his lover.

 

"Great battle, and hot as well."

 

She grinned seductively, "Let's go home and see how hot we can truly get."

 

He grinned in return, "Challenge accepted."

 

***  
AN: What's everyone's thoughts on the new season so far?


End file.
